


Дым над водою

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Из однострочников с Supernatural One String Fest 23 турпо заявке 22. Дин после ссоры с Сэмом идет отмывать Детку. Разговоры с самим собой, губки, пена, полироль приветствуется.
Kudos: 3





	Дым над водою

– Ну вот какого хрена!  
– Это удобно!  
– Тратишь бабло на всякую фигню!  
– Тебе в твои шестьдесят семь уже вредно лазить на карачках с ведром воды и тряпкой!  
– Мне вредно, когда ты весь наш вчерашний выигрыш спустил на фигню с прыскалкой!  
– Это называется керхер, Дин. Отличное приспособление для мытья автомобилей, высоконапорные насадки, регулятор давления, бачок для шампуня. Твоя Детка будет чистой безо всех этих танцев с губкой вокруг неё. И твой радикулит будет спокоен.  
– Нет у меня радикулита, Сэм!  
– Не помнишь уже, как на той неделе заклинило? Мне ведь домывать пришлось, а у меня давление!  
Дин шваркнул дверью, схватил стоящее за порогом ведро, шампунь и губку, и, злобно сопя, отправился к машине.  
Погладил Импалу по припылившемуся боку и пробурчал:  
– Что он понимает в уходе за машинами, ботаник. Разве можно к такой красотке, как ты – с насадками. В жопу все эти насадки! – он суеверно поплевал через левое плечо. – Только ручками, только ласково... – намочил губку и нежно провёл, оставляя пенистый след на черно-лаковой поверхности.  
– Ды-ы-ы-ым над водо-ою… – фальшивя, пропел он, и потянулся промыть лобовое, скользя животом по капоту. Из-под растянутой футболки проглянула обвязанная шерстяным платком поясница. – И пламя в не-бе-сах!


End file.
